


Anxiety

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: Living with anxiety isn't easy. This was just a little glimpse.





	Anxiety

Sometimes it’s obvious,  
A thing that regularly happens   
When the circumstances are the same.  
Sometimes you suspect it.  
You think you’ve avoided the worst of it,  
But there are still a few little flags.  
Sometimes it’s an unwarranted surprise.  
The worst is when you don’t expect it –   
The defenses weren’t in place yet.

Sometimes it is freezing,  
Immobilizing, and numbing. You look on  
As your life continues without you.  
Sometimes it’s nauseating:  
Churning what little you have inside  
As it seeks to find purchase.  
Sometimes it is violent,  
Short circuiting the brain and   
Eliciting new, and harmful, actions.

Sometimes it feels like death.  
The pain is acute and frightening,  
And all the red lights are flashing a warning.  
Sometimes you wish it were death.  
After all, Heaven knows not this struggle.  
And there would be peace and joy.  
Sometimes you die, though.  
To have a little is to be human,  
But too much can kill you.

But more often, you revert to neutral.  
There’s a tiny switch in your brain  
And you go back to your childhood.  
That’s where you’ll find the most effective  
Of your coping mechanisms.  
They never gave us the good tools as kids.  
Ignorance was equal to mental stability.  
“Don’t worry about it ‘til you’re older.”  
Well, guess what: I’m a poorly equipped adult. 

It was always going to be destructive.  
I just never quite knew how much.  
You might want to stand back.  
I can't guarantee the outcome  
If you stand within the blast radius.  
The lid on this bottle is pretty tight,  
But the pressure is mounting  
And my seals are cracking.  
I don't know how long it will hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Living with anxiety isn't easy. This was just a little glimpse.


End file.
